The Fifth Element-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: In the colorful future, a cab driver named Jellal Fernandes, becomes the central figure in the search for a legendary cosmic weapon to keep evil and Brain at bay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Nile at the edge of the desert, an expedition was taking place. The scientist leading the expedition was Professor Lyon Vastia, along with his assistant Mest Gryder. They had come about a stone tablet with inscriptions unlike anything they have ever discovered.

Entering the temple where Lyon was trying to translate the strange symbols and hieroglyphs, was a young Exceed cat named Lector. He had left the temple earlier to fetch some water since they were running low on it.

As Lector arrived back with the water, he couldn't help but notice his friend, Frosch, another fellow Exceed, was beginning to fall asleep. Frosch assistance was needed at this time since the temple was dark and he was the one that held up the mirror that reflected light on the inscriptions Lyon was trying to make out.

Noticing the light becoming dull since Frosch was falling asleep, Lyon sighed and shouted, "Frosch! Light!"

Hearing Lyon shout was enough to wake him up as he held up the mirror. Keeping his fingers on the inscription so he wouldn't lost sight, Lyon translated what he was able to make out as Mest wrote it all down.

"This what I've made out so far," Lyon said to Mest, who had his pen ready. "When the three planets are in eclipse, the black hole, like the door, is open. Evil comes spreading terror and chaos. Now, you see this snake, Mest? The snake symbolizes the ultimate evil. Did you make sure to get the snake?"

"Yes, I've got the snake nailed down," Mest assured, drawing the snakes in and what they represent. "So, when is the snake act supposed to occur?"

Lyon explained as he try to make out the numbers of when this event happens. "Well, according to the inscriptions, it says events like this are supposed to occur somewhat over 5,000 years."

Mest chuckled a bit. "And here I thought I would have to be here to experience it all. Lucky for me, it won't happen in my lifetime."

Before Lector could approach Lyon and Mest with water, he was stopped by the priest, Brother Sting Eucliffe, who was one of the keepers to this ancient temple.

"It's okay, Lector," Sting told his Exceed friend. "I'll be sure to give it to them. You go on and rest. I'm sure you must be exhausted from that long journey."

Lector smiled and replied, "Thanks, Sting. As a matter of fact, I could really use a catnap."

As soon as Lector left, Sting stared at Lyon and Mest with a tense look on his face. He was hoping they wouldn't be able to decipher the hieroglyphs, but it looked like they were making greater progress than he thought. Not only was Sting the keeper of the temple, but he had a secret job to protect its secrets at all cost. Knowing they were deciphering every secret written in the hieroglyphs, Sting knew he had no choice of what he was about to do.

Lyon continued to decipher the hieroglyphs as Mest continued to write. "You see here these different peoples, or symbols of people gathering together the four elements of life: water, fire, earth and air around a fifth one. I believe this person or thing represents the fifth element."

Now that they knew about the fifth element, Sting took out a small glass vial from his cloak that contained poison. "Forgive me, God. They already know too much." Taking the pouch of water Lector brought, Sting poured the poison into the water.

Sting made his presence known to Lyon and Mest, who they were all glad to see.

"Hey, Brother Sting," Mest greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been feeling great," Sting told them. "I brought some water for you, if you guys have some cups to go around."

"Well, sure we do," Mest replied. "In fact, let me get them right now."

As Mest searched his bags for the cups, Lyon approached Sting of what he wanted to tell him. "I'm so glad to see you, Brother Sting. This is the most extraordinary thing that I have ever seen. This has to be by far the greatest finding in history."

"I can only imagine," Sting said, feeling regret in his voice of what he was about to do. "Why don't you have some water. All that hard work must have you thirsty."

"Oh, yes, very," Lyon agreed as Mest handed the cups to Sting and Lyon. "This stone tablet is amazing. It's almost as if were a battle plan. A battle between good and evil. And in between those opposing forces is a weapon against evil. Once I show this back at the university, I'm bound to receive all kinds of honors."

"Then let's toast to achievement," Sting suggested, wanting to get this done and over with quickly.

"Aye," Lyon nodded as he and Sting took the cup of waters and raised their cups. Before Lyon could even drink his water, he stopped for a second, having second thoughts. Sting was afraid that he may have figured out his drink was poison. But Lyon responded, "Hold on a second. You can't make a toast with water. This calls for something special."

"I agree," Mest concurred, dumping his cup of water out as Lyon did the same. "Why don't we try that wine we brought along with us."

"An excellent idea, Mest," said Lyon, as the young man went to go fetch the wine. As he waited for Mest to open the drink, Lyon continued translating the hieroglyphs. "Now, this part here is what I don't understand. It's hard to determine of where this part of the inscription is supposed to mean something… prehistoric."

Then, Sting was starting to feel the this strange presence that was beginning to give him goosebumps. Noticing something going on outside, a shadow began to cover the land right above the temple. Everyone started to notice the shadow and some inside the temple thought it was merely a whiff of cloud passing by.

However, those outside knew this was no cloud hovering over them. And Sting knew exactly what it was hovering above the temple. It was them, the beings he made an oath to protect the secrets in the inscriptions at all cost.

"They're here," Sting whispered to himself as his friends from outer space arrived.

The ship these alien being arrived in was enormous. It was about 900 centimeters tall and 500 meters in width. Most of the people who saw and witnessed the alien ship above them hightailed out of the area.

Lyon didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on since he was busying himself translating the hieroglyphs. "This man is a perfect being. I know this is the key. I just know it. And this divine light they talk about. What is divine light?"

While Lyon was paying attention of the activity going on outside, Sting and Mest sure were. Blocking out the light the reflecting in the temple, all the light from the mirror Frosch held up was lost as well.

Losing his train of thought when the lights went out, Lyon shouted, "Frosch! Light!" The lights came back on, once more. "Much better. Thank you." But those lights were not coming from Frosch. The young Exceed knew those lights were not coming from him and took notice of the alien ship that hovered over them.

Seeing a part of the alien ship from the temple, Mest backed up against the wall with fear, not knowing what kind of beings were about to come out of the ship. The ramp to the alien ship opened and the aliens revealed themselves as they began to enter the temple.

These aliens were robotic beings who were known as the Mondoshawans. All of them walked slowly, almost of that of a turtle. Mest couldn't believe what he was seeing as he began to draw the aliens down to the last detail. Sting bowed before the aliens, the beings he wore an oath to and Frosch merely ran away, frightened by these alien visitors.

"Mest, here's what I want you to do now…" Lyon turned around and he was startled of what stood in front of him. The sight of these alien beings, the Mondoshawans, had Lyon taken back that it became hard for him to breathe. "Who are you?"

Not answering his question, the last of the Mondoshawans came in, who was the Commander. Sting bowed before the Commander and said, "Forgive me, My Lord. I really did try to stop him from discovering more than he knew already."

The Commander spoke. "Brother Sting, you and those before you have served us well. But war is coming. The stones are not safe on Earth anymore."

Everyone watched and saw what the Mondoshawan Commander was about to do next. He got his fringer as a small tool poked right out against the stone tablet. To their surprise, he opened up the stone table like it was some doorway.

"This is… this is… too good to be true," Lyon said, still catching his breathe. "But at the same time it's amazing."

Knowing they had no other choice since Lyon knew too much, one of the Mondoshawan's injected Lyon with a toxic serum. In just a couple of seconds, Lyon fell to the floor, his body now lifeless.

The Mondoshawan's walked slowly inside of the secret passage to the temple to recover the stones that they spoke of. Inside of the secret passageway, it all led to a room and this was the first time Siting was seeing it. Inside of the room were four small pillar that contained the stones and one human-shaped pillar stood in the middle. Sting recognized it as "The Fifth Element."

The Mondoshawan Commander ordered his troops to take the stones that laid on the pillars as they did so. After retrieving the stones, they locked them up on a metal chrome box.

As the Mondoshawan soldiers entered out of the room with the stones, Mest staggers across the floor with his gun held out. He try to wake up Lyon, but it'd be no use since he was already dead.

Nervous that the stones were being taken away, Sting bowed to the Commander, once more. "My Lord, is it necessary to take the stones from Earth? Without the stones, we'll be left defenseless when evil returns."

"And if we don't take them off right now, war will come to your planet," the Commander warned. "We don't want to drag you into a war you have nothing to do with and nor do we want you to pay for it. But don't fret just yet. In 300 years, when evil returns, so shall we."

Entering the room where Sting and the Commander were, Mest pointed his gun at them. "You son of a… what did you do to Lyon? Did you kill him!"

"Mest, wait!" Sting told him, trying to keep him calm. "I know this all seems a bit much, but these guys are not your enemies. They're our friends."

"Friends?" Mest questioned. "What kind of friends of these of yours, Brother Sting? They just killed Lyon! They're monsters!"

"Put your weapon down," Sting ordered him calmly. "Give me a chance to explain what's happening."

Still a bit jittery over everything that was happening all around him, Mest replied, "No. And you know what, you can be the first to die since you're in league with them."

"Don't do this, Mest," Sting implored. "I'm begging you. What these guys do is what will help save the universe."

"What the hell are you talking about…?"

Not knowing where he stepped, Mest tripped on one of the items and hit his head, knocking him unconscious as the gun went off. As bullets flew everywhere, it activated the sealing of the door.

Already on the other side of the door, Sting urged the Commander to hurry. "Hurry up! The wall is closing!"

Knowing he wouldn't make it due to his slow body, the Commander replied, "That doesn't matter now. Here is your next mission, Brother Sting. Pass your knowledge to the next priest as it was passed to you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sting replied. "I'll be sure to carry on that mission. But at least hurry up. Jeez, why couldn't you guys have more slim bodies instead of big fat ones?"

"I told you already, it doesn't matter now," the Commander repeated. "What matters now is life."

As soon as the doors were about to close, the Commander manage to keep them open for a while, holding out the key the opened the stone tablet. Sting took the key as he rushed outside and saw his Mondoshawan friends make their departure.

"Good luck, guys!" Sting shouted to his Mondoshawan friends. "And I promise to fulfill my mission! You can count on that! By the time you return, my successors will be prepared for your arrival!"

Sting knew what he had to do. In 300 years, the evil will return and in the meantime, he will pass on his knowledge to the next generation to the next and during his/her lifetime, they will be prepared to fight back as the forces of good and evil will soon clash.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film "The Fifth Element" as it is the property of film director, Luc Besson and Columbia Pictures. I also do not own Fairy Tail as well since that happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: Just to let you all know, this is based off the popular the classic 1997 film, that's considered one of the many best sci-fi films. There are a few differences and changes I made to the story and I do hope you enjoy this version of the story and I look forward to hearing your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

300 Years Later

It was now the year 2217. Everything in the future was now more advanced where humans and alien life-forms came together to live in peace. Technology had also changed the way people lived and changed society for the better. Instead of keeping the peace on just Earth, it was now the peoples job to preserve peace across the cosmos.

Out in the middle of space there floated of a spaceship. But this wasn't just your ordinary typical spaceship. It was a warship belonging to the Federal Army. The warship was in an area sector of space where the army was detecting on their digital control screens of strange activity going on.

On the control screens, the soldiers were beginning to notice the three planets projecting three straight lines that crisscrosses at one point. Little were these soldiers unaware that the shape it took on the control screens very much resembled that of the inscriptions of the temple wall that was discovered by Professor Lyon Vastia from 300 years ago. The General in charge of the fleet, General Juvia Lockser looks out through the ship's closed window as one of the three huge planets were about to take form.

"Anything yet?" Juvia asked Captain Evergreen.

"No, sir," Evergreen replied to Juvia.

"Not even a temperature?" Juvia asked, once more.

"The thermos-analyzers have jammed," Evergreen confirmed. "One of them reads over a million degrees. The others, minus 5,000."

Feeling uneasy of what was going on, Juvia said, "Let's see it."

Evergreen ordered for the crew in the control room to open the windows on the ship as they saw what was transpiring between the three planets. One would assume it could be just an ordinary eclipse. But this was far beyond any eclipse they had ever seen. This was something entirely different.

Noticing the strange phenomena on the radars, one of the technicians, Eve Tearm confirmed, "It's taking shape."

Indeed, it was. When the three planets were aligned, no eclipse happened. What happened immediately was that it took the shape at first into a giant black blob and unleashed a massive energy wave the shook the fleet in the warship. Then it took the form of some sort of entity that produced both shadow and light.

Taken back at what she saw and knew action had to be taken immediately against a threat like this, Juvia gave her orders. "Send out a probe." Right away, Juvia also informed her crew to get her in contact with the President of the Federated Territories.

* * *

Back on Earth, over at New York Headquarters, the current President of the United Federations was Makarov Dreyar, who happen to be an old man, who's appearance happens to be quite short. He was about to give a public speech on TV, but had delayed for a while when one of the technicians informed him of an urgent message from General Juvia Lockser.

Taking a seat in his office with his aide, Yukino Aguria standing next to him, she spoke. "On air with General Lockser in 30 second, Mr. President."

Makarov nodded as he waited for Juvia to patch through. While he waited, entering the office was a young woman who was an Exeed. The Exceed's were cat-like creatures, but this Exceed was a lot different than others as she took on a human appearance the revealed a little bit of her cat-like features. She wore the same garments of that of the priesthood, the same ones worn by brother Sting Eucliffe. The current priest was Sister Carla. With her was another priest who was her assistant named Simon.

Finally, Makarov and Juvia made contact with each other.

"President on the line, General," Evergreen confirmed.

"We're in position, President Dreyar," Juvia told Makarov.

Knowing the situation must be dire, Makarov replied, "I'll be sure to address the Supreme Council on this matter. Just give me the facts."

Juvia explained all that was happened. "There are no results from the chemical and molecular analysis yet. All the calibers are overshot. We're initiating a thermonucleatic imaging."

"So, in other words, you have no idea what it or what the hell is going on, am I correct, General?" Makarov stated.

Juvia put her head down in embarrassment since the President just made her look bad. But she continued on. "Well, not yet, sir. All we know is, it just keeps getting bigger."

"What is it you recommend, General?" Makarov asked.

"Well, in a situation like this, I would suggest we shoot this thing first and ask questions later," Juvia recommended. "Whatever this thing is, I believe it poses a threat to millions of innocent people if we don't stop it right now."

Knowing this may be the best course of action to take, replied, "Very well then, General. You have my authority to proceed…"

"Excuse me, Mr. President," spoke the female head priest, Carla, who made her presence known in Makarov's office. "Might I say something?"

Recognizing Carla as the Priest and expert of astrophenomenon, Makarov replied, "Granted."

Carla stepped up, to give her own thoughts of what this thing was. "I have a different theory to offer you, sir."

Willing to hear Carla out, Makarov said, "You have 20 seconds."

Everybody waited as Carla give her theory. "Imagine for a moment that this thing is not anything that can be identified because it prefers not to be. Wherever there is life, it brings death… because it is evil… absolute evil."

"All the more reasons why it must be destroyed immediately," Makarov told Carla.

Carla continued on. "Evil begets evil, President Dreyar. Shooting it will only make it stronger."

Though some took this theory as a sign of paranoia, some were actually beginning to believe what Carla said as they were all getting bad vibes regarding this entity.

* * *

Back out in space, the probe was headed towards it destination towards this strange entity that kept growing. Keeping an eye on the probes was another technician, Alzack Connell, who confirmed, "The probe will attain its objective in 5 seconds."

Juvia watched from the window as the probe got closer to the entity. Then what shocked her next was that the entity suddenly swallowed the probe immediately. She watched as the entity was growing like furious volcano.

* * *

In the President's office, Makarov continued to remain skeptical about Carla's theory. "Look, your theory is interesting, Sister Carla. But, I don't think we have time to go into it right now."

"Time is of no importance, Mr. President," Carla told him. "Only life is important."

"Yes, you're right," Makarov said, partially agreeing with Carla. "And that's exactly what we're going to do. We're going to protect the lives of 200 billion people." Makarov gave Juvia her orders. "General Lockser. You may fire when ready."

* * *

Receiving the order from the President, Juvia gave the fleet her next orders. "Up front loading of a 120 ZZR missile. Markers lights on the objective."

As soon as Juvia gave that order, what happen next was that while this entity was emanating fire, the fire suddenly went out and it turned completely black, hardened its body.

* * *

One of the scientist, Yuka Suzuki took notice of this and informed the head scientist, Porlyusica about it. "Its structure solidified on the surface."

Figuring on what was going on, Porlyusica said, "I think it's anticipating the attack. Which could only mean this thing displays signs of intelligence."

* * *

In Makarov's office, Carla stood in front of the President's desk to warn him. "I'd advise you think before you attack, Mr. President. The fact it's anticipating the attack shows that it displays the most terrible intelligence imaginable."

* * *

Getting one of the missile ready to fire on the ship, another technician named Sho, informed Juvia that the missile was almost ready to launch. "The 120's are loaded, General."

"On my signal, get ready to launch missile," Juvia told the fleet as she got back on her communicator to inform Makarov that they were ready. "The missiles are loaded, Mr. President."

* * *

After hearing what Carla said, Makarov thought maybe they should approach this situation wisely. "Juvia, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. What if this attack of yours fails and it was no effect on this thing."

"It will work, Mr. President," Juvia replied, determined. "You just watch and see."

Unfortunately, opening fire on this entity was about to be the worse mistake Juvia was about to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The missiles are fired from the ship as it penetrates its target. The explosion is swallowed up like a fizzy pill in a small glass of water. Nothing happen to this entity. Then it glows with the heat surrounding it and the mass of this entity starts to grow larger.

* * *

From his office, Makarov awaited an immediate response from Juvia, hoping to get some news that she and her fleet destroyed this thing. Makarov started to get uneasy when Juvia wouldn't respond right away.

* * *

Watching what was happening from her ship, Juvia couldn't believe that this thing just swallowed the missiles like they were nothing. However, there was no way she was going to be intimidated by this entity.

"Juvia," Makarov called from his office. "What happened? Did you destroy it?"

"I'm about to, sir," Juvia responded, trying not to lose her nerve.

Juvia gave the fleet their next orders to fire several barrage of missiles at this entity. Again, the results were the same and the more missiles they shot, the more this entity began to increase in size.

* * *

Seeing how much it increased, one of the scientist in President Makarov's office, Macao Conbolt confirmed, "The planet has increased diameter by 200%. And it looks like it's about to move towards the ship."

* * *

Juvia could not believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. She watched as this thing increased in size and it looked like this entity has started to take form into a massive ball of fire.

Sweating and shaking with fear, Juvia turned towards Ever green and asked, "What do we have that bigger than the 240's?"

Feeling the same fear as Juvia and wishing she had the answer, Evergreen answered, "Nothing. I'm sorry, but… we don't have that kind of firepower to destroy this… thing."

* * *

Knowing the situation was getting worse as it was and with Juvia not responding, Makarov contacted her again. "Juvia! Do you hear me? Get out of there! I don't want an incident! Do you hear me, Juvia? Get out of there! Can you hear me, Juvia? Do you understand? Listen! This is an order from your President!"

* * *

But Juvia was just to afraid to even move as she and her fleet were staring death right in the face. The entity came at the fleet, turning into a mass of fire that took the form of a skeletal face the screamed at them.

* * *

Losing contact with Juvia and her fleet at the New York Headquarters, everyone were completely taken back of what happened and looked at Carla, hoping she will find the answers on what kind of threat they were dealing with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up from his bed was a blue-haired man with a scar over his right eye who went by the name of Jellal Fernandes. He turned off his alarm clock that woke him up. Jellal looked at the year of the calendar that read Apr. 15, 2217. Looking at his clock, Jellal saw that it was 7:00 in the morning.

The area that Jellal lived in was in South Brooklyn, New York. He turned on all the lights in his room, from his fish tank, lava lamp and TV. The job that Jellal had to get by in life was nothing more than a simple cab driver.

A while back, Jellal use to work as a soldier of the elite special forces unit of the Federated Army. Jellal was considered the best of the best of the soldiers that he held the rank of Captain. The reason why he left his old life behind was during a mission when his friends, Milliana, Sho and Wally were all killed when they were trying to stop a terrorist who took people hostage in a government building.

In the chaos, a terrorist had set up a bomb to go off in 10 minutes. When the terrorist had torn off the wires to keep Jellal and his team from dismantling the bomb, Milliana, Sho and Wally took the bomb with them on a helicopter to get far away from the civilians as quickly as possible, with one minute to spare. Jellal try to stop them, only to no avail as he watched his friends die as the helicopter exploded.

Blaming himself for what happen, Jellal couldn't bear the thought of losing anymore friends that he decided to retire from the army and settled for a job as a cab driver. All he had left of his friends was a picture of them together and a Milliana's pet cat named Toby.

Hearing his phone ring as he fed Toby some food, Jellal answered it. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Jellal, it's me. Aquarius."

"Aquarius, it's been a while," Jellal said to her. "To what do I owe to an old fried I haven't seen in a while."

"Well, for one, are you still working as a cab driver?" Aquarius asked.

"What do you think?" Jellal asked with a rhetorical question.

Figuring that Jellal still hasn't gotten over the death of his friends from 2 years ago, Aquarius replied, "Seriously, Jellal, you need to put the past behind you. I'm sorry for what happen back then, but there's nothing you could have done to stop them. They made their choice."

"It still feels like I've killed them," Jellal told her. "Anyhow, enough about me. How are things between you and Scorpius?"

"Oh, things are going real good," Aquarius replied, sounding as happy as a school girl. "In fact, yesterday he proposed to me and I said yes. We're getting married."

"That's fantastic news, Aquarius," said Jellal. "I'm really happy for the both of you. I'll be sure to be there when you send the invitations to your wedding."

"I'll be sure to keep you updated on that," Aquarius informed him. "Seriously, though. You sure you won't come back to the army. Driving a cab is more of a setback in your career. I mean this seriously doesn't sound like you."

"Believe me, it really does sound like me," Jellal said to her. "We'll talk later. I got to get to work. Can't keep my customers stuck in traffic."

"Later, Jellal." Jellal hung the phone up as he got dressed up in his casual clothing for work.

Turning on the TV, Jellal saw it was in the middle of a commercial. Two young teenage girls were speaking in the commercial.

"Do you ever feel like all the products you're buying are not making you feel stylish enough?"

"Are the hair products you buy give you that feeling where you feel so dull?"

"Well, look no further from the Sky Sisters Co. With our products, you'll find yourself feeling pretty, stylish and up your game. So, don't just sit there. Buy from the Sky Sisters because with our products, your looks will be guaranteed.

"Also, don't forget to miss us on TV as well, because this week we will be the judges for the upcoming beauty pageant. And if you're there, at the pageant, we will give away our products for free. Hope to see you all there."

Jellal shook his head since he wasn't the type of guy into these kinds of things. He just didn't understand why woman would go so far just to look beautiful when they were fine the way they are. Jellal happen to notice Toby laying on the bed watching the TV.

"Don't watch TV all day, Toby," Jellal informed the cat. "It'll rot your brain."

After finishing drinking his cup of coffee, Jellal opened his door to head on out. What caught him by surprise was when he found a large gun pointed at him by a thief who went by the name Bickslow. Jellal didn't seem that worried about Bickslow, since he could tell this guy didn't have the guts to shoot from how he was shaking and sweating.

"Give me the cash!" Bickslow demanded nervously. "Hand it over now or I'll shoot!"

Grinning at the thief, Jellal said, "Is that a Z-140 you have in your possession? By the looks of it, it's an alleviated titanium brand, model type neurocharged assault. You must be a complete idiot to want to shoot me with a weapon that's not even loaded."

"What do you mean it's not loaded?" Bickslow questioned, still shaking. "Of course, it's loaded."

Jellal chuckled a bit. "You're not much of a gun expert, are you? If you knew how the Z-140 worked, you should know you're supposed to press the yellow button to load it."

Noticing the yellow button that was glowing, Bickslow made an attempt to bush the button, but kept on hesitating. He could brag on about shooting Jellal, but there was the fact he was afraid to do it since he never killed anybody in his life. For Bickslow, he figured this would be an easy job to pull and thought the guy would surrender his money if there was a gun pointed at him.

"If you're going to shoot me, I would expect it to be today, my friend," Jellal told Bickslow. "Am I sensing a little fear in you?"

"Shut up and give me the cash or else I will load this weapon!" Bickslow bellowed, twitching. "Don't screw with me!"

"I don't intend to," Jellal replied, pulling his own gun out. "However, the next time you rob somebody, you better make sure next time they're not ex-military."

Unable to even pull the trigger and seeing the look on Jellal's face that says he's killed before, Bickslow realized he had no choice but to surrender the Z-140.

Taking the Z-140 away from Bickslow and stashing it into a pile of illegal weapons he kept confiscated, Jellal said, "A wise decision you made, my friend. The Z-140 is a dangerous gun that shouldn't be handled by civilians. I'll tell you what. Why don't we forget this all happened and I let you go? Does that sound good?"

Backing away and still shaking as he smiled, Bickslow responded, "Yeah. Good. Whatever. I'll pretend I never met you and you pretend you never met me. As for the gun, go ahead and keep it. I don't need it." Once the craziness was over, Bickslow left the building quickly.

"Very bright fellow, that one," Jellal admitted as he left his apartment to get started on his job.

Heading to the garage where all the cars were kept in the apartment complex, Jellal opened the door to his cab and entered his license. The cab identified his ID and said, "Welcome on board, Mr. Fernandes. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Not exactly," Jellal told the cab. "Had another nightmare relieving that same day my friend died."

"You have five points left on your license," the cab verified.

Jellal sighed, knowing that wasn't a good sign. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Have a nice day."

"Right," Jellal complied.

The garage door opens that reveals the huge city of New York in the 23rd century. Jellal rides his car off into the city, unaware of the events that were transpiring.

* * *

After what happened with General Juvia Lockser and her entire fleet, Makarov had everyone leave his office, with only Sister Carla and a few military officers remaining in the room.

Carla gets out a book that contained ancient manuscripts, who were drawn by Mest Gryder from 300 years ago. She placed the book containing the manuscripts in front of President Makarov.

"We have 48 hours," Carla told the President. "That's the length time this entity needs to adapt itself to our living conditions."

"And then?" Makarov asked.

"And then it will be too late," Carla added. "The goal of this thing is not to fight over money or power… but to exterminate life. All forms of life."

"So, what you're telling me, Sister, is that there's nothing that can stop this," Makarov presumed, feeling a sense of hope lost.

"No," Carla answered. "There is only one thing. The Mondoshawans have in their possession the only weapon to defeat evil." She opened the book to show Makarov and the military officers. "These are the four elements gathered around a fifth. The Fifth Element is a supreme being… the ultimate warrior that is created to protect life. Together, they produce what the ancients call "The Light of Creation", which is able to bring life to the farthest reaches of the universe.

"However, if evil stands there, the light will turn to darkness. Which also means, everything the creates life… will create death… forever."

Hearing all of this began to scare the president and the three military officers. They just hoped that whatever weapon the Mondoshawan's possessed, will prove a big help and do something about this evil entity.

Getting a transmission from the soldiers on his headgear communicator, Captain Rogue Cheney spoke. "Mr. President, there's a Mondoshawan spaceship at the frontier requesting permission to enter our territory."

Knowing they're going to need all the help they can get, Makarov replied, "Give it permission to enter our territory with our warmest regards."

Carla sighed with relief. "Thank you, Mr. President."

Contacting the Mondoshawan's, Rogue said, "Permission to enter granted."

* * *

In space, the Mondoshawan's waited as Earth lowered its shield, allowing them to enter through. When it came to entering Earth's territory, most life forms would enter feeling welcomed. That's not to say all life forms on Earth shared that same hospitality.

Passing through Earth's shield, the Mondoshawan ship found itself being hounded by three ships from hostile forces. The one leading the two ships was an emotionless green-haired woman who wore a coat with nothing else on than her bra, panties and sandals. The name of this woman was Brandish, who was an assassin for hire, who was working for corrupt corporate executive by the name of Brain. They made it their job to make sure the Mondoshawan's never deliver the weapon that was supposed to destroy this evil entity.

"Sorry, metal heads," Brandish said to herself. "Nothing against you, but a girl's got to get paid in what she does."

Looking on the scanners, the Mondoshawan's saw hostile forces coming their way.

Closing in on the Mondoshawan ship, Brandish and her forces opened fired, hitting the ship with missiles. The Mondoshawan's try to put up their shields, but their ship already sustained too much damage for the shield to be powered up.

Flying back around, Brandish and her forces then opened fired, launching their torpedoes at the main controls of the ship. With the main controls taking out, the Mondoshawan ship began to swerve out of control and headed straight for a moon, crashing into it and destroying everyone on board.

* * *

Seeing what just happened, Carla sat in her chair with shock, finding it hard to get the words out. "No. This can't be happening. That was our only hope left and now it's gone."

Getting a hold of the soldiers of the ships the destroyed the Mondoshawan's on board, General Gajeel Redfox gave his report to Makarov. "Mr. President, the attack was launched by two unregistered warships."

Realizing someone wants this evil entity to destroy life, Makarov knew he couldn't afford to take any risks. "Close all boarders and declare a state of general alert. Try to make contact on the Mondoshawan's planet. We owe them an explanation."

"Yes, sir," Gajeel nodded, getting to work on that.

Carla sat in her chair feeling a sense of dread, knowing there was no hope left to destroy evil. "We endured to pass on our knowledge for 300 years and it was all for nothing."

Placing his arm on Carla's right shoulder, Makarov said, "Sister, I think it's best you go home and get some rest."

"Go home?" Carla questioned. "I can't just go home if you're going to contact the Mondoshawan's. I need to stay here and speak to them…"

"I'm sorry, Sister, but this is government business now," Makarov told her. "I promise to keep you inform if they require your presence."

Seeing as she had no say in the matter, Carla realized she had little choice left as she left Makarov's office to head straight on home. Still, she was worried on what state the universe will be in now that their only hope had been destroyed.

Approaching Makarov with some news, Gajeel reported in. "The rescue team has reported from the Mondoshawan crash site."

"Are there any survivors?" Makarov asked.

"Only one," Gajeel confirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside of the laboratory, scientists were escorting what survived from the crashed Mondoshawan's ship on a surgical cart. What they were escorting was what looked like a mechanical arm.

Gajeel was already down at the lab where he met with the head scientist, Lisanna Strauss, to see whom or what survived. When Gajeel saw it was only an arm, it wasn't quite what he expected. Honestly, he expected a person. However, Lisanna, as a scientist, knew there was more to it than that.

"Really?" Gajeel questioned. "You call this thing a survivor. I mean there's nothing left of him or her."

"To you, maybe, Gajeel," Lisanna told him. "But from our analysis, it's alive. At least, a few of the cells are. It's more than I need."

"Have you at least identified it?" Gajeel asked her.

"We tried," Lisanna replied, sounding taken back. "Unfortunately, the computer went off the charts.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked, once more.

Lisanna explained. "Well, you see, normal human beings have 40 DNA memo groups, which is enough for any species to perpetuate. This thing has 200,000 memo groups."

"200,000?!" Gajeel said, finding that unbelievable. "In other words, this thing is unlike any being we've ever encountered. If you ask me, it almost sounds like a freak of nature."

Lisanna smiled with excitement. "Exactly. And I'm looking forward to meeting him."

Gajeel and Lisanna enter a cylindrical laboratory. There is a huge glass turbine in the middle with the metal arm inside. A DNA chain scrolls on the computer screen.

"Over here, General," Lisanna told Gajeel as one of the team scientist members removed the metal arm from the surgical cart. "I want to show you something." She pointed to the DNA human chain to explain more to him. "See, right there is a normal human DNA chain, okay? You, me and everybody has this in our genes. But watch this."

Lisanna pressed a few buttons and showed the DNA chain coming from this thing. "The compositional elements of his DNA are the same as ours. There's simply more of them, with infinite genetic knowledge. It's almost like this being was engineered."

Feeling a bit weary and unsure about the arm and from the way Lisanna described it, Gajeel asked, "Is there any danger?"

"No," Lisanna assured him with confidence. "Of course not. We simply put it through the cellular hygiene detector and the cell is just… perfect."

Gajeel sighed. "Okay. Go ahead. But Mr. Perfect, better be polite, otherwise I'll render him to fried chicken." Gajeel took out his card and installed it into the computer as a big red button appeared, which would destroy the subject if anything went wrong.

Lisanna nodded to one of her fellow scientists. "Activate it." The processing began inside of the tube as it analyzed the metal arm.


End file.
